Because I Knew You
by ampharosmaster64
Summary: The last leg of Team THEDAS' journey has been completed. Robin the eevee is starting to fade away, for history had been changed. The team remains for final goodbyes and final confessions. Spoilers for explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. This was for an OTP prompt challenge on Tumblr. Implied Cullen X Inquisitor.


p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; color: #555555;"For the OTP Prompt:/span/strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; color: #555555;" "Imagine your OTP as the hero and partner of any of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Primal Dialga was defeated, time was being restored. Team THEDAS was heading back towards the rainbow starship to journey back home to treasure town. The riolu by the name of Cullen was walking ahead of an eevee called Robin. While Cullen was ecstatic that the world was slowly being restored, Robin was a bit somber. She knew that now that time was being restored, she would cease to exist. She didn't know where or when that was going to happen, besides that it was going to be soon. The two travelled across time and space together, in an effort to restore time so that the world would forever be filled with life. Robin didn't want it to end, but it was unavoidable./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Robin come on, the Rainbow Starship is just this way!" Cullen said joyfully as he turned around while ever running forward./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""It feels like I'm being weighed down here. My legs feel heavy, and I'm not moving as fast as I should." Robin thought as she nodded to Cullen, still attempting to catch up with him. Then she stopped in her tracks, for flashes of light started to appear around her body. "So, this is it then."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Cullen noticed the footsteps behind him had stopped suddenly. He turned around and ran towards Robin with a concerned look on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Robin, what is wrong? Why are you flashing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Robin looked back with a sad look on her face, the flashes of light were becoming more frequent and brighter now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""We restored time right? I'm from the future, and that means I don't exist anymore."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""But you do exist, you happened, you're real!" Cullen said in disbelief./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I don't want to go either, but I have to go." Robin replied at the verge of tears. She didn't want to make this harder than it had to be. "Cullen, you're strong, brave, kind, and you have a good heart. When I'm gone, continue to make this world a better place. It needs you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""But I need you! I am who I am today because of you Robin!" he cried. Tears were forming in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Cullen, I wish I could do something, but I can't." Robin noticed she had started to cry as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Robin…..you gave me a chance when no one else did. The things I've done before joining the guild put many people off, but not you. I want to thank you and to tell you that….." he paused and took a deep breath. "I've come to care for you greatly, and I am forever grateful that you were my partner."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"Robin defiantly knew she was sobbing now. Her tears fell to the ground rapidly, so fast she thought she would evolve into a vaporeon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Cullen, I've come to care for you too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"The flashing lights engulfed Robin's entire body at this point. Cullen hugged Robin, and she hugged back. They didn't let go, and just before Robin disappeared completely she heard Cullen whisper./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I'll remember you, always."/p 


End file.
